


白夜之后

by Lnywa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnywa/pseuds/Lnywa
Summary: if线，艾尔文和阿尔敏都存活
Kudos: 2





	白夜之后

“你醒了。”

房间里只点着一支蜡烛，已经燃烧到了尾端，凝固的蜡油堆积在桌面上。没有开窗，火苗弱小而平和地亮着。

“玛利亚之壁夺回来了吗？”他没有回头去看利威尔，后者站起身来，吹灭了蜡烛，换上了更加明亮的煤油灯。“嗯。”“艾伦呢？”“还活着，现在应该在房间里呼呼大睡吧。”

艾尔文停下了话语。他似乎仍然想问出什么，却一下子忘记了发问的方式。房间里明亮一些，对他来说或许是件好事。

“调查兵团只剩下了十个人，阿尔敏获得了超大型巨人。韩吉已经从其他兵团调来士兵，开始了新兵训练。他们脸上充满了希望的样子，真让人羡慕啊。”

“是啊。”艾尔文的喉咙发干，也或许是发涩，“真让人羡慕。”煤油灯轻微的“呼呼”声在房间中平铺着。

艾尔文始终平躺着，一双眼睛看向破旧的天花板。这间历代调查兵团团长居住的屋子已经显露出了破败，那些墙面上显露出的细小不规则裂痕就是证明。如果盯着看它们，会觉得其中几条像人的侧脸，或是半个身躯。

他的眼珠动了动，望向利威尔，后者的眼神也在他身上。二人的眼神终于交汇在了一起，利威尔一瞬间感到了一丝慌张。那双蓝色的眼睛，本应该坚定、深邃，莫名多了其他的感情。这种情感，照利威尔的理解，本应当是在那份“深邃”里掩埋的东西，此时竟跳出了它的收容地，借由煤油灯的光亮，让利威尔看个正着。利威尔皱起眉头，一只手抓住了艾尔文的被子，猛地扯到了他的头上，盖住了他的眼睛：“喂、你这混蛋没有资格绝望，你自己明白吧？！”

他起身，披好椅背上搭着的外套，向屋门走去。路过那盏过于明亮的灯时，伸手把它熄灭了。“不要让这里的人类失望。”他说。

“利威尔，”突然，艾尔文出了声，“回来。”  
利威尔停下了脚步。屋里漆黑一片，他转过身，什么也看不到，可是能感觉到那双眼睛在自己的身上盯着。他叹了一口气，摸黑回到床边。

没人知道很久以前的人类是怎么熬过黑夜等待太阳的，也没有人知道爱人如何在黑暗中准确地牵起彼此的手掌，甚至找准对方的面颊亲吻。利威尔从艾尔文的左手掌向上寻找，经过手臂上的皮肤，经过比皮肤粗糙的绷带，最终放在了艾尔文的后脑勺。艾尔文已经坐起了身子，他的右臂空空荡荡，左臂动弹不得，或许他疯狂地渴望把利威尔拥抱在怀中，将心跳与血流的活着的证据彼此交换，但他不能。

“艾尔文。”利威尔的声音很低，却因为他离得很近，在寂寂的夜中如此清晰，清晰得好像黑夜中钻木取火成功时人类爆发出的惊叹。

“艾尔文……”这一声如同喟叹，将尾声送到了名字拥有者的唇上。两个人的呼吸抚在彼此的面颊上，温暖似火种。利威尔仍然记得他和艾尔文第一次接吻的样子，他强迫自己忘记了原因，忘记了爱，忘记了这份爱的起始，亦不追求未来。他告诉自己既然世界已经如此疯狂，那么一切都可以被化作正常，无关其他。爱，他本能地在追求着一份爱，却因为命运一次次失去，直到舍弃本能。

利威尔脱掉鞋子，跪坐在艾尔文腿上，捧住他的脸接吻。艾尔文的嘴唇很干，利威尔就用舌头去舔湿它。艾尔文张开嘴任由利威尔的舌头钻进来，利威尔就毫不客气地与他在亲吻里消耗力气。等到两个人终于分开的时候，利威尔已经将自己脱了个精光。

“你还能硬吧？”他说，手伸进被子里去握艾尔文的裤裆，那里面的东西显然已经硬起。“如果觉得哪里不舒服就立刻告诉我，我不想明天报纸写着调查兵团团长死在自己的床上。”

“还没有那么糟糕。”艾尔文低头，吻在了利威尔的头顶。利威尔永远带着一股肥皂的清香，发丝柔顺得像内地最好的绸缎。他顺着发丝向下亲吻，一次一次，最终再次吻在了温热的唇上。呼吸声压过了不时啼叫的夜枭，利威尔闭上眼睛，觉得一切都是虚无的，只有心跳才是真的。这份急匆匆的性爱让两人毫无准备，野蛮得如同野兽撕打。利威尔以手探路，小心翼翼避过艾尔文的伤口，伏趴到他的下身。那里的味道并不难闻，毕竟这三天来自己一直在给他擦身，恶趣味点地说，艾尔文现在是什么口味，全凭利威尔做主。

“老实点，别乱动，小心你的伤。”利威尔一手握住阴茎根部小幅度撸动，刚深喉过的嗓子还有点哑。他只想把这根东西舔湿点，没有认真口交的意思，艾尔文却在刚才挺了下腰胯。要不是艾尔文动不了手，他很确定自己的脑袋会被按在这儿，喉咙已经被操得干呕了。  
“抱歉。”艾尔文没什么抱歉意味地说出了抱歉，在利威尔下一次尝试深喉时又顶了他一下。

“你这个……”利威尔吐出嘴里的东西，把两根手指送进自己的口中，刚刚的呕吐反应产生的大量口水经由这两根指头转移到了穴口。他烦躁地与艾尔文接吻，一边撸动爱人湿漉漉的阴茎，一边用手指撑开干涩的后穴，努力让那地方变得适合交配一些。“幸好你还有手。”艾尔文突然说。“哈？”利威尔抽出手指，把手搭在艾尔文的肩头，微微张开的穴口贴上阴茎，“如果没有手，那就直接进来。如果你连鸡巴都没了，那就换我操你。如果我们两个都没了鸡巴，那就只接吻。艾尔文，只要活着就好，活着就够了。”

被蛮力压进去的龟头让利威尔疼得皱起了眉。他尝试着继续向下坐，被撑得更大的穴道带来更大的痛苦。他调整呼吸，尽力放松身体，再次把唾液抹到两人结合的地方。艾尔文能感受到阴茎上被挤压的感觉，在这份浓重的快感里，无法忽视的是利威尔搭在自己肩头的手掌温度，以及垂下的手指贴着皮肤传递来的湿与凉。利威尔铁了心要把这根粗钉砸进自己身体里，艾尔文也不会因为怜惜而说出停止。在两个人与彼此的身体尽力靠近的努力下，利威尔和艾尔文同时闷哼出声，粗长的性器满满地撑开穴道，顶端挤压经过的肠壁，猛地撞进深处。

“不要动。”利威尔再次警告上司，“敢动的话，我会把你的腿打断。”“还是一样的威胁啊。”艾尔文回答。“这次是认真的。”艾尔文在黑暗里无奈地露出了微笑。认真的是有多认真呢。

在痛苦慢慢被全盘接受后，利威尔开始缓慢地抬升屁股，再尝试坐下。调查兵团的士兵由于要进行长距离行军，骑马训练必不可少，更不要说立体机动装置的使用全靠身上的肌肉。被称为人类最强的男人身形看似娇小，只有见识过的人才知道他衣服下掩盖着怎样的力量。艾尔文并不担心利威尔会因骑乘的姿势累到腰酸背疼，比起那个他更担心于自己腰上的伤口。由于使劲捶擂的心脏，他的血液几乎要沸腾了，从伤口处传来的闷痛与突突的心跳感让他几乎无法全身心投入到这场撕打里，然而他知道无论是他还是利威尔，都没有停止的意思。

穴道里仍然干涩。在床上利威尔无需艾尔文的命令，一次次地，他调整角度让性器顶到自己好受的地方，从痛楚里挖掘出一点欢愉。前面慢慢硬起的东西顶在了艾尔文的小腹上，那里也缠着绷带，每次起伏都会摩擦过利威尔湿润的龟头，带走一点吐出的清液。怕这玩意儿戳到艾尔文的伤口，他伸手握住了它，把它紧贴在自己小腹。艾尔文始终一言不发，只是呼吸粗重地在黑暗里盯着利威尔。他真的需要用利威尔躲避黑暗中看到的一个又一个身影，用疯狂的性爱转移自己的注意力。或许死去的人的灵魂正看着他们最尊敬的长官做出世界上最荒唐的事，可是他本来就是个最自私的骗子，他已经管不了那些了。

“他们可能都在看着我们。”冷不丁地，艾尔文说出了这句话。利威尔仍保持着速度在他身上起伏：“把这种愧疚好好记住，你这个卑劣的骗子。”他去触摸艾尔文伤口上的绷带，检查伤口情况，在摸到腰侧时感受到了一点湿意。他嗅闻了一下手指上的味道，确认了是血。

“骗子。”利威尔停下了动作，艾尔文一言不发。利威尔小心起身，穴道里仍存留着被插入的感觉。他跪在艾尔文的腿两侧，一只手包住二人的性器撸动，仰头贴上艾尔文的唇。

不知是谁的精液射到了利威尔的肚子上，他们粗喘着依偎在一起，利威尔伸手把那些浊液涂抹到艾尔文的绷带上：反正也要换。  
他们从未说过爱，爱会让他们的羁绊变得不稳定。他们早就超过了单纯的爱，或许在胜利那天会有人研究出更浓烈的词来定义他们。

利威尔闭上眼睛，任由艾尔文亲吻他的面颊。他休息了一会儿，起身披好衣服下床拧亮煤油灯。沾了血的绷带被一层层揭下，艾尔文盯着利威尔，从那绮丽的脸上发红的眼角中看到了一点泪水。

“等我们走出墙外，”艾尔文开了口，“我们就退役，普普通通地生活。”  
利威尔看向他。  
“这是我的梦想。”  
半晌，在利威尔重新躺回艾尔文的怀抱后，在煤油灯昏暗的光芒里，艾尔文听到了一声“好”。


End file.
